


Weighing Me Down

by brandedforeverlame



Series: FTM!Stiles [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Brotp, FTM, Friendship, Trans!Stiles, Transgender, f2m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandedforeverlame/pseuds/brandedforeverlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Top Surgery.<br/>It's that close Stiles can practically taste it... through the sweltering weather of a californian summer which Scott insists going swimming in.<br/>But Stiles... Stiles... can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weighing Me Down

Stiles was definitely not one for swimming.

Don't get me wrong, he liked swimming. He just didn't feel safe doing it. Especially since the school swimming pool incident with Derek and ESPECIALLY since for all Stiles knew, in this crazy town, there was probably a monster living in any appealing bodies of water.

So lets just say summer wasn't always the best time for him.

"I'm.So.Hot." Stiles moaned as he moved the fan closer to his face, "There is TWO DAYS until my top surgery and I am legitimately going to DIE in that time."

Scott scoffed, "You'll be fine. You're flying down to sunny Florida and by what you're paying for the damn place I'm pretty sure they'll have good AC."

"Yeah but I'll catch some tropical disease in the meantime," Stiles muttered.

Scott sighed and fell back into a dose on Stiles bedroom floor. Stiles stared at the suitcase next to him for a moment before dropping his head back onto his desk.

"Turn the AC up."

"You turn the AC up."

"I wish we had a swimming pool," Stiles sighed.

"Lydias got one," Scott muttered, "I'm sure we could-"

"She lives near the woods, Scott," Stiles didn't mention Dereks, he couldn't, "I am not willingly entering a body of water that close to the woods were numerous supernatural crap has occurred."

"You can't live your life in fear."

"I can live my life in fear," Stiles exclaimed, sitting up and swinging his chair around to face Scott, "I can live my life in fear of-"

Scott gasped, "This is about Derek finding out isn't it." 

Stiles blinked.

"Um, no."

"It IS! Holy Crap!"

Stiles blushed, "I do not need to give Derek another reason to treat me-"

"Dude, he wouldnt dare, especially since I'd tear him apart if he tried," Scott confirmed with a smile. Even after all this time he seemed to find some sick pleasure in the thought of tearing Derek apart.

Stiles sighed, "No, but anyway, I can't go to Lydias because her parents don't know either and I can't expose myself like that until at least after I've had top surgery."

Scott sat up and fixed his eyes on Stiles.

"Stiles, you're a guy. Everyone see's you as a guy. This won't change things with the people you know. They're your friends."

"BUT IT'S SUCH A FRAGILE THING," Stiles cried out loud, "It is such a fragile thing. One tiny bump and they'll never see me the same again. I have friends here, I'm stealth. No one knows except Dad, you, your Mom and Lydia and believe me I don't want to change that. No one needs to know!"

Despite the californian heat, Stiles began to shake. Scott quickly got up, ran downstairs to the freezer at werewolf speed and returned with an ice pack. Stiles pressed it to his forehead as Stiles began rubbing his back.

"Deep breaths, dude, deep breaths just like my Mom said ok?"

Stiles nodded and focused on his breathing, on the cool bite of the icepack against his forehead. After a few minutes Scott heard Stiles heart beat return to normal and he resumed his position on the floor.

"It's ok man, you don't have to go swimming, but after you've had your surgery i swear we're going to like take a trip to hawaii or some shit like that."

"Ok," Stiles confirmed, "but first I have to concentrate on this trip."

~ 

The Surgeon carefully unwrapped the banadages around Stiles chest.  
"You scars are healing up nicely already, I think you're good to go home. I'll email ahead some information about sending photos in a few weeks and remember to keep hold of the aftercare guide."  
Stiles turned around, careful not to lift his as his chest was still tender and sore and gazed into the mirror.  
They were gone.  
Finally, they were gone.  
"Wow," Scott exclaimed behind him, "First time seeing you shirtless and I can already tell Lacrosse has paid off."  
"You know that statement would have probably been more comfortable coming from Danny even," Stiles shot back. But despite it all, he couldn't help but smile almost crazily as he pulled on his post-surgery compression vest.  
"Pity Dad wasn't here," Stiles mused as they walked out of the clinic and back to the rental car, "He always told me the part of job he always had the most trouble with was seeing people have to get stitched up!"  
The Boys laughed as they headed back towards the hotel.  
"Hey, when you're all healed up we have to go to Lydias and go swimming, ok," Scott asked.  
"Yeah, yeah, ok. If anyone sees me I can just say I had like cancerous growths cut out-"  
Scott stared.  
"- orrr not. Yeah, that maybe might have been a little inappropriate."  
As they parked in the hotels parking lot Scott said suddenly.  
"Why don't you get them tattooed over?"  
Stiles blanched.  
"NO, NO MORE NEEDLES."  


Silence

"At least you don't have to get Derek to take a blowtorch to your skin if you ever decided you want a tattoo," Scott reasoned.  
"True that, I should get my skin covered in ink just to spite you," Stiles replied.  
"I'm sure Derek would love that," Scott replied smartly.  
Stiles was eerily silence after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 in a my stiles-is-an-ftm headcanon saga :)


End file.
